


3 Days of Heat

by BloodGulchBlue2



Series: RWBY- Wet and Messy [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fake creampie, Fetish, Fisting, Handcuffs, Massage, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, POV Female Character, Safewords, Scissoring, Sex and Chocolate, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodGulchBlue2/pseuds/BloodGulchBlue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake goes into heat, and spends 3 sexually active days with Yang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Strap-on

Okay, let me set the record straight.

Fanaus do go into heat. It’s a biological thing, as we’re more animalistic than homo sapiens, but the mating season is varied. I know some Faunas that go into heat in winter. I’m a summer girl myself. Three days in the heart of August. And since I’m at Beacon, it’s in the heart of the summer holidays.

The heat cycle starts when- and this is for the both genders of Faunas- you lose your virginity. Weirdly, you could have sex for the first time in summer and have your heat cycle in winter. It can be with a guy or a girl, and it lasts until female Faunas menstruate, and the males between 40-50 years old.

And it all revolves around the need to impregnate/ get pregnant.

Of course, pregnancy in this day and age is not as imperative, and being a teenage mother and a huntress-in-training/ whatever your job is, is difficult. Plus, what if you’re single? So companies stepped up to help. You can discreetly get sex toys that will stimulate the sensation of male ejaculation (for girls) or cumming inside (for guys). Just grab it, cum in it (guys) or be cum in (girls), and afterwards, you’re good for the day. It’s not that hard either. During heat, a Faunas gets hypersensitive, especially ‘down there’ so it’s not too long to sort it out. Unless you want to be horny. There are tales of Faunas ‘challenging’ themselves to orgasm as many times in a day as they can or have sex with as many others as they can without achieving the ‘creampie sensation’.

For me? I’ll admit, I get a bit slutty.

The first year that Yang and I were together, she triggered it. So a month after we first had sex, I got horny. Thank god for express delivery. I took the bathroom, prepared the toy (a dildo with a trigger where the testicles are, the shaft having a small tube filled with fake cum) and pleasured myself, triggering the toy as soon as I came. That calmed me down, until the next day. But since the toys came with fifteen refills as standard (the average maximum of days spent in heat, there are Fanaus who claim that it can be up to a month), I was good. Yang was interested, but I was a little new to it all, so I spent my second day in heat exploring the constant horniness. I needed to eat and drink a lot to keep my energy up, but otherwise it was a near-constant trip to paradise and back.

The third day I got Yang involved. Despite the fact I came nearly three times more than her, I was still ready to go after every climax. She was the one giving most of the time, but I digress.

Waking up on the fourth day after going into heat was weird, like when you stop hiccupping and still feel the need to hiccup.

It became a fun part of our relationship, three days that we ensured we were free for to spend fucking each other senseless.

And after we mutually broke up, I thought I’d spent my first heat cycle alone. It turned out I was wrong. I began noticing a change in Yang. The smell of chocolate became present around her, and when I went to visit her, it was deliciously strong. Strange, but nothing to go off. Then she set up getting Weiss to a muddy area during a field trip. I decided to go along with her idea, interested in what she was planning. There’s getting excited during a mud fight, and then there was Yang’s attitude. Plus, I spotted clues that she’d been to the location earlier. And the next day, she got off in a mud bath. That I was in. In her defence, I had been spying on her, and listening to her pleasure herself in the mud clinched it. She had discovered her fetish.

A confrontation and a very heated, messy, fuck later, and we were back in a relationship, experimenting with gunge. And very early into our ‘research’, my heat cycle came up.

A little online shopping and a delivery later, I was up for three very hot days of sex. I waited until the day before my cycle would start before I spoke to Yang.

“As you very well know, starting tomorrow, I’ll be fuck-crazy.”

A little thrill ran through me as I continued to speak. I’d thought about asking before my previous cycles, but I’d been a little shy.

“This time, you can use me. However you like.”

“Use?” Yang

“Look, there are times, especially when I’m in heat, when I want to be fucked into the next day. And I’m happy to be tied up and use as you see fit.”

“Okay, so what about safe words?” Yang shifted, slightly uncomfortable. I was putting a lot of trust in her, and it was a big responsibility.

“Red for stop, amber for I need a break for food, water, to freshen up, green for I’m fine. And this works both ways. If you’re not green, tell me right away. The only thing that I need from being in heat is a creampie, and the sex with you is a bonus.”

Yang smiled.

“Okay, I get it.” She paused. “Can we… snuggle tonight? I want some quiet time before we go crazy tomorrow.”

“Sure.” I replied.

That night, we held each other close, feeling each other’s heat.

The next morning, I woke up horny.

I was still holding Yang, and since we were so close, I started to kiss her. Small pecks on her eyes, seeking to bring the person in front of me awake, needing fulfilment.

Yang’s violet eyes slowly opened.

“Morning, Blake.”

“Hey.”

“Stay in bed, okay? I’ll get you something big for breakfast.” She slid out of bed, nude, and moved to her kitchen. We were sharing her flat, on the first floor. I didn’t want anyone looking through a window and seeing us being busy in a room other than the bedroom.

I tried to stay in bed, but the thought of Yang bustling about naked was too alluring. I got up and stretched, ensuring that I was limbered up for being tied down. I padded across the carpet to the door and into the kitchen. Yang was cooking, moving from cooker to toaster to the cupboards.

She was wearing an apron. Only an apron, which gave me a great view of her from behind. Yang harps on about my ass, but hers isn’t too shabby itself. But her best assets were bobbing against the apron as she moved, dangerously close to spilling out the front of her apron.

“You might want to wear a bra.” I suggested, leaning on the doorframe.

“And you might want to cover your arousal.” Yang shot back, nodding at my crotch. I checked myself. I was wet.

“Seeing as we’re going to be naked for the next couple of days, I don’t see the point.” I replied.

“And you refuse to come to a nudist beach?” Yang asked.

“Hey, I choose who gets to see me naked.” I replied. “Something smells good.” I said, changing the topic.

“Hash browns, sausages, toast, eggs, beans.” Yang said, piling a plate high and sliding it across to me.

I nodded my thanks and ate.

“Oh, and some milk. Full fat.” Yang added, winking. She made her own plate of food and got a glass of milk, and we ate together. Even whilst getting our energy up, I couldn’t help but be driven by the need for sex. I ran my foot up against Yang’s legs. And of course, she reciprocated. Which didn’t help.

Somehow I cleared my plate.

“Go get ready. I’ll wash up here, and be there in a sec.”

I practically leapt out of my seat, and into the bedroom. I opened the bed’s side compartment and took out four handcuffs. I lightly cuffed my ankles to the bedposts and my left arm. I needed Yang to complete the cuffing.

I snuck in a quickie, my right hand tending to my wetness.

Yang walked in, laughing.

“Couldn’t wait, eh?” She said, picking up my right arm. “Green?” She asked.

“Green.” I replied. Yang cuffed my right arm to the bedpost. “Yang.” I said. “I didn’t get to finish, so don’t screw around.”

Yang knew well enough not to tease me, and reached a hand down to stroke my lower lips. I sighed happily, the pleasure amplified by my extreme arousal. And when she started playing with my clit, it was heaven.

“Ah, ah, ah!” I moaned, every touch of her fingertips fuelling my fire. Yang moved her fingers in small, quick circles- and then bliss enveloped me.

It was eight in the morning and I’d had my first orgasm of the day.

“Green.” I panted, and Yang nodded.

“Green.” She replied. “What do you want to do next?”

“Hey, that’s up to you.” I told her.

Yang went back to the bed’s side compartment and removed three items: a strap-on, a bottle of lube and a small ball. She tucked the ball in my right hand.

“If you want to stop but can’t speak, drop the ball.” She told me. I nodded.

She put on then lubed up the strap-on, getting onto the bed and rubbing the head against my sopping core, and I couldn’t help but buck my hips to try and get the toy inside myself. Yang noticed, and smoothly pushed the shaft inside me. I gripped the ball in my hand, bared my neck and moaned through gritted teeth.

“Yes~” I hissed, as Yang moved her hips back and forth. “Fuck me there, right there!”

Yang obliged, aiming to hit my sweet spot. Oh boy, she did. I came a second time.

“Green.” I said, needing to come again.

“Green.” As Yang confirmed she was good, she hilted herself.

As my inner wall adjusted, I bit my lower lip and tightened my grip on the ball. I wasn’t letting go of it.

“Now fuck me senseless.” I told Yang. She chuckled. I wasn’t usually this forward.

It all melded into one. The stimulation of feeling full, the sounds of the wet slapping as Yang’s hips smacked against me, her grunts, my own moans, and the smell of sex. And the overload of pleasure as I came once, twice, three times thanks to Yang’s stamina.

I relaxed into the bed, vaguely aware that Yang had withdrawn her shaft from my pussy.

Yang had decided to step it up, and had swapped the purple number for a bigger, thicker strap-on, designed for relieving heat, the shaft filled with a sticky payload. I let out a small whimper of anticipation as I recognised it.

Yang took it slow, letting me adjust to the larger size. The strap-on had little bumps and ridges designed for stimulation, so it wasn’t hard for me to cum. I strained against the cuffs, the pleasure building.

“I… I’m…” I said, the pleasure making it hard to speak.

“Ready?”

“Yeah.” I grunted.

Yang nodded, and reached down to depress the strap-on’s trigger. The moment I felt the fake cum enter me, a final burst of pleasure swept through me. Feeling incredibly tired, I let the ball fall from my hand, and relaxed onto the sheets.

Yang worked quickly, uncuffing my arms and legs from the bedposts and moving me into a sitting position. I was in a post-climax haze, made all the stronger by the heat, which was now slowly draining away. She put a bottle to my lips and I sipped the high-energy drink, feeling my head clear.

I was back to my usual self- until tomorrow, when my body clock recognised that it was a new day, and I apparently needed to get some action. Some Faunas will wait until the last minutes before finishing. Not fulfilling the heat cycle from one day to the next can lead to serious complications, hence the express delivery of toys for the Faunus who need them. In the times before the revolution of quick and speedy posting- as well as sex toys- Faunas communities came together to assist those in need(and then evolved into the companies).

It was midday and I was exhausted. I didn’t care that the bed was sweaty and I had fake cum oozing out of me, I had to sleep.

I had been so tired that I hadn’t woken up when Yang changed the bed. Literally, moving the mattress (and me) on to the floor, replacing it with a new one, and wrapping me in a new duvet. I bundled myself up in the warm duvet and went to find Yang, carefully testing my sore legs.

Yang had been cooking again. There was a large bowl of rice and peas on one of the worktops, a small handwritten note next to it:

‘Heading out to get some things. There’s some protein in the fridge, help yourself-

Y x’

I added a few chunks of chicken from a pot in the fridge, grabbed a spoon and a glass and went back to bed, bowl in hand. After eating, I slept again.

Yang was back when I woke. It was early evening, so we cooked dinner together, before watching a film, cuddled on the sofa.

I dozed off, and woke up back in bed. Yang had her arms around me. I went back to sleep.


	2. Day 2: Massage/ Fisting

The next morning, I was painfully aware of how much I probably smelt of sweat and sex. I got up and showered, enjoying the luxurious lather that I’d bought to indulge myself.

Yang was checking her scroll in bed when I exited the bathroom.

“Hey.” I said.

“Hey, I’ll be up in a sec.” She replied.

I wanted to cook to make up for her doing so much for me yesterday. My libido wasn’t fully active yet, so I could comfortably cook without using the extendable sink head to masturbate with.

After breakfast, we went out. A walk was welcome, since we’d been cooped up all day yesterday and I’d just been lying down. Arm in arm, we wandered around Vale, whilst I kept a mental reign on my horniness. We had an early lunch and headed back.

Back in the bedroom, Yang showed off one of her purchases from yesterday.

“I think that today’s going to be a slower one.” Yang produced a small jar of massage oil.

Just because we get horny, it doesn’t mean that we only fuck or jack off all day. Having heightened senses means we can experience a lot.

Like a massage. Something which I really wanted.

I undressed, laid on my front and waited for Yang to be ready.

There were chemicals worked into the oil that lessened the increased sensory input, making it more bearable for Faunas who had busy day-to-day lives, who could rub it into their skin or take it in a pill form and focus during their work, then ‘finish’ later.

Yang’s hands were soft on my back, her palms slick with the oil. I sighed, feeling the oil melt into my skin and relax me further.

I couldn’t help but purr.

Just when I was about to tell her to roll me over, she started to fondle my Faunas ears. Her thumbs rubbed the small, soft hairs on the back of my feline ears, forefingers tracing the pinna of each ear.

I mewled, legs shivering, kicking at the attention, toes curling.

“Y-Yang. S-s-s-stop!” I panted. My body started to shake, my arms clutching the bed.

“I-if- ~uuuh~” I moaned. “Y-you keep it up, I… I’ll~”

I came. I came from Yang rubbing my ears.

“Yang!” I keened, embarrassed.

“What?” She chuckled.

“I didn’t… you shouldn’t do that!” I protested. “You know my ears are a sensitive spot!”

“It was only this once.” Yang said. “But I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t apologise. It’s just that I’m easy if you go there.” I said. “But tell me next time, okay?”

I got onto my front and gave her a quick kiss. “Now make up for it.” I told her.

“Can I get you off again?” Yang replied cheekily.

“You’re such an addict.”

“What can I say? I love how you climax.” Yang smiled. “Plus, the more I give you pleasure, the more you get into debt with me.”

“I will fuck you long and hard tomorrow.” I promised. I said it as a threat, but it had the opposite effect.

“I may have something with which we can reciprocate…” Yang said, lingering on the last word.

“Let’s concentrate on the massage.” I replied. “Leave tomorrow’s activities for tomorrow.”

Yang did as I suggested, straddling me and started at my shoulders, continuing down to my breasts.

“Green?” She asked, hands hovering above my skin.

“Green.” I told her.

Her hands were on my breasts within seconds, kneading my mounds expertly. She pinched and rolled my nipples between her fingers, tugging and pinching them. My hands were not idle either, cupping her ass and I occasionally leant up to kiss her.

Despite the oil Yang was rubbing into my skin, I was seriously turned on. I took her wrist in a firm grip and guided it to my sex. Compared to yesterday, the feeling of her oil-coated fingers slick against my core was indescribable, but oh so good.

Yang’s fingers slid in and out like magic, crooking, twisting, opening like a pair of scissors.

“Hold up.” She said. She withdrew her fingers, a sheen coating the ones which had been inside me. Yang stopped straddling me and moved to the end of the bed, pulling me forwards and spreading my legs. She put her lips to my ear.

“Are you okay if I fist you?”

My heartrate spiked.

“Fuck yes.” I replied, supporting myself on my arms and watching her.

Yang tipped the jar of massage oil again, coating her hand and wrist. She went in with three fingers.

I was so wet I couldn’t tell the oil from my own fluids. I was glad that the oil was supressing my increased arousal, otherwise I’d be unable to keep my head. Yang slowly rotated her fingers, and added her little finger, four fingers now inside me. She carefully placed her thumb on her palm, and looked into my eyes.

 “Green?”

“Green.”

She rotated the back of her palm to the ceiling, and slowly pushed her fingers in up to the knuckle before wrapping them around her thumb and pushing in her entire hand.

As my greedy cunt swallowed her fist, she gently rotated her wrist a few degrees. My breath hitched, and I locked eyes with her.

“I trust you. I love you.” I said, the words clear despite my heat and the pleasure.

“I love you too.” Yang replied. “How does it feel?”

“Full.” I whispered. I laid back, trying to calm my breathing, but the feeling of Yang inside me was too much. I started playing with my clit, revelling at the pleasure that every miniscule moment of Yang’s fist made.

Yang used her free hand to join my fingers, and my cries of pleasure grew stronger, and I could feel my body start to climax. It was going to be big. Yang could tell, and switched from her fingers to her mouth, placing her lips over my clit and licking, sucking and nipping at the sensitive bundle of nerves.

My eyes rolled back, and I remembered seeing my powerful squirt fountain over Yang before the pleasure caused me to black out.

 

 

When I came to, I was under the sheets, and felt the pleasant ache of missing my penetration. Added to that, there was a heavenly smell wafting into the room.

Yang was cooking steak, and it was driving me crazy. The oil’s effects had lessened, which meant my increased senses were active again.

Thankfully, it wasn’t too long before Yang stuck her head around the door to check up on me.

“That’s two mattresses in two days.” She smiled. Then her face set. “Are you alright? I wasn’t too rough, too… much?”

I smiled from my sleepy haze. “I’m fine. But that… smells fantastic.”

“You like your steak rare, right?” Yang asked. “We haven’t had it in at least a year, when you took me out for my birthday.”

“Medium rare.” I corrected her. “But I won’t be able to replicate what happened after the meal.”

Yang chuckled.

“Don’t bother. I took some alone time when you were out. Throw something on and get into the kitchen.”

 

 

Yang had turned the lights down low and set up a table with candles.

“You didn’t have to do this.” I sighed, blown away by Yang’s commitment.

“But I am. Despite the sex drive, you’re going through a period that you can’t control. Plus your monthly period’s going to happen soon. I want to make this as good as possible.”

I felt on the verge of tears. “Let’s eat.” I said. Steak, chips and beans, with a bottle of red. Glorious.

It’s said that the brain triggers the same hormones for good food and good sex. And with the way I was, it was no surprise that it was like climaxing when I took the first bite.

“It’s so good!” I mumbled, forgetting to savour the meat, the juices dribbling down my chin as I craved more of the steak. Yang pulled the plate with second servings away from me.

“Hey, slow down.” She said.

I smiled. “I can’t help being in heat, and I can’t help you being a good cook.”

“Flatterer.”

For dessert, Yang had produced ice-cream.

“You know, we haven’t introduced any wet and messy play since I went into heat.” I said thoughtfully, spooning the coffee ice-cream (with chocolate chips!) into my mouth.

“Oooh, that’d be fun.” Yang grinned. “I can go out a get some stuff.”

“Surprise me.” I replied.

To finish off the evening, I had Yang use the special dildo on me. I preferred it to doing it myself, as it gave the impression that Yang was the one coming inside me.


	3. Day 3: Chocolate/scissoring

Day three of heat started with waking up to Yang gently poking my nose.

“Boop.” She said.

I blinked.

“Boop.”

“Thank you.”

“Boop.”

“I’m awake, Yang.”

“Boop.”

“Right, that does it.”

I shimmied down the bed, shuffling under the sheets to get close to Yang’s short shorts.

“I know how I get being in heat, but today’s gonna be about you as well.” I told her when she pulled up the covers and looked down at me.

Yang giggled and replaced the duvet.

“Go crazy.” I heard her slightly muffled voice tell me.

I pulled down her short shorts, putting my face up to her crotch, familiarising myself with her musk. I kissed the soft hairs above her pussy before going down on her.

It had been two days since I’d made my girlfriend come, and she’d obviously missed me too.  

Yang threw the covers away and gently put her hands on either side of my head, holding me in place as I ravished her sweet spot.

Yang let out a satisfied moan as she came, her fluids spilling onto my waiting tongue.

“And I thought I was the one with the short fuse.” I chuckled.

“Shut up and kiss me.” Yang replied, blushing slightly.

We kissed.

“Okay, as much as I’d love to say here with you and do all kind of depraved things with you.” Yang whispered, nipping my earlobe as I squirmed. “I need to do some shopping.” She rolled me over and went to shower.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” She called as she left. I smiled to myself.

By midday, I was starving from my exertions.

Yang had left me a message to tell me that she’d be back later, so I finished off the chicken in the fridge and put a saucepan of pasta on the cooker.

Yang stormed into our apartment, bags of shopping in her hand.

“I had to go to three different supermarkets in order to avoid arousing suspicion as to why I was buying so much sweet stuff.” She groaned.

“But what did you get?” I asked, draining the pan.

“Several big bars of chocolate, some squirty cream, chocolate sauce and…” Yang pulled out a small packet. “Chocolate cake mix!”

“You’re baking a cake?” I asked.

“Sort of.” Yang replied. “You know how you mix all the stuff together before you put it in the tray to cook and the mix is all soft and gooey and you want to eat it all off the spoon?”

I nodded.

“Well, it’ll be a far easier consistency to manage compared to melted chocolate, and there’s no risk of burning hands on the jug!”

“You are a genius.” I told her.

 

 

We spent the afternoon mixing the batter, as well as putting another of Yang’s purchases down- plastic groundsheets. If we were going to do it in the bedroom, the last thing we needed was mess going into the carpet.

It was a busy few hours, but we were finally ready.

We moved the bed to a wall to give us more space. We sat opposite each other on the sheets, various buckets and containers around us. But we were missing one item. Yang opened the bed’s side compartment and withdrew a long, double-headed dildo. Yang and I shuffled closer, and she slowly pushed her side into her dripping pussy. I was stretched from the past couple of day’s action, but the ribbed dildo hit all the right spots as it entered me. We stared into each other’s eyes as we edged down the twin shafts. The moment our flared, wet lips touched, connected by the toy that was inside both of us, we let out a low moan. I started to grind my lips against Yang’s, the toy being pushed inbetween us. Yang raised one of my legs and took hold of it for support.

I came quickly, but was raring to go once I’d regained my head.

 As we tribbed, I pointed to a bucket of the cake batter.

“G-give it to me.” I stammered. Yang grinned and used a shaking arm to push the small bucket towards me. I laid back and held the heavy bucket high above me, closing my eyes and focusing on the fire burning through my veins.

“Oh, Blake. This is fantastic!” Yang cried.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come again!” I said, feeling the heat build to an unbearable point.

My arms shook as I climaxed, I couldn’t hold the bucket up and let the thick cake batter pour over overload my senses as I climaxed. I gasped, chocolate covering my face and chest, tasting the sweet batter. I greedily licked my lips and threw the bucket to the side.

Yang hadn’t come yet, so I backed off the dildo, hissing as the ribbed sections teased my aching walls. I took another bucket in one hand, and placed my hand over the free half of the toy. Yang took the other section, and we both moved the shaft in and out of her snatch, Yang setting a furious pace, wanting to feel the sensation of being coated in the thick cake batter.

“N-nearly, nearly…” Yang whimpered. Then her eyes bugged out of her skull when I rotated the dildo to the right, “Yes, there!”

I tipped the bucket, and the thick, chocolatey batter fell onto her. Whether she’d just climaxed or the feeling of the feeling of the cake batter on her skin, Yang let out a beautiful cry and her whole body shook. I slid the dildo out of her wetness and picked up another bucket, giving her a second coating. She stared up at me as I worked, two deep violet eyes looked up from a chocolate puddle. She moved the gooey chocolate over her body. When I was finished, she was coated from head to toe.

Yang rose from the floor, the chocolate dribbling off her. She picked up the final bucket and threw the contents at me, splattering on my breasts, stomach and legs. Then she tackled me.

“Remember when you got me at the mud fight?”

I was lying in a puddle of the batter.

“Vaguely. Weren’t you rolling around in the mud like a pig?”

“Which is why I’m the one pinning you.”

We wrestled, taking handfuls of the gunk and smearing them on each other, patting bums and breasts, kissing and writhing. I’m not sure how many times we came, only that two very mucky people supported each other into the bathroom and cleaned off.

 

 

We were too tired to do little more than move the groundsheets to one corner and lie in the nice clean bed.

“I envy you.” Yang said. “You can sleep all day from being oversexed, and sleep well all night, but when I try to get a nap during the day I screw up my sleep cycle.”

“I don’t know.” I said. “I think we’ll both sleep well after today.”

And we both woke up the next day, very hungry and tired, although I wasn’t in heat.

Come back next week to hear more adventures between myself and Yang.

-B


End file.
